Raze: the ultimate clow card
by Glyde Dranzer
Summary: Raze, the most powerful card Clow Reed created. When someone stole it, Sakura and Li end up helping out the Raze's keeper, much to the ninja's distaste.


Fanfic by Glyde Dranzer E-mail: kamaru47@yahoo.com  
  
Raze: The ultimate clow card  
  
Chapter1  
Homecoming  
  
"Huh? What am I doing in Penguin Park?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around. Penguin Park was unusually dark with only the light of the full moon breaking through the black sky. Sakura looked around some more, puzzled at the emptiness around her. Then she heard a footstep, and another, each footstep became louder as they drew closer and closer. "Who's there?" Sakura exclaimed in reaction. She looked around trying to pierce the veil of darkness surrounding her. As she turned around, she perceived a boy no older than her slowly walking toward her. "Who are you?" Sakura asked the boy. She got no response as the boy continued walking toward her, stopping a few steps from her. Sakura looked hard trying to see the boy's face but in vain for the night was dark and his face was covered by a scarf. A strong cold rose and the boy's scarf began to flap slowly in the breeze. He looked up to the moon then laid his cold eyes on her. "Who are you?" Sakura asked again. He said nothing as he just kept staring at her. Suddenly the darkness swirled all around Sakura, enveloping and choking her.  
  
Sakura gasped as she awoke, sweat drops formed on her head. "That dream." She slowly wiped the sweat off and stretched out, remembering that she and Tomoyo are in the airport waiting for Li's flight to arrive. "Oh, Sakura-chan you're awake." Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo holding some snacks. Tomoyo sat beside her and gave her some. "You dozed, so I got us something." Tomoyo chuckled which made Sakura curious. "What's so funny, Tomoyo-chan?" "You're so cute when you're asleep." Tomoyo replied. "Oh, I almost forgot. Li-kun's flight arrived a few minutes ago." "Really?" "Yes. He should be here any moment." Tomoyo sighed heavily, which drew concern from Sakura. "What is it, Tomoyo-chan? Is something wrong?" "Oh, um. nothing. it's.it's." Tomoyo stuttered. She finished her sentence by bringing out her video camera. "Ehhh?" "Such a momentous occasion should not be missed, Sakura-chan. And I'm determined to capture it." Sakura groaned inwardly knowing all to well that nothing can stop Tomoyo from doing what she wants. "And I thought Sakura was the only Captor around here." Sakura's heart jumped as she heard Li's voice. She turned around, joyfully screamed his name, then through herself in his arms. "I'm back," Li said while she stroked Sakura's hair, "missed me?" Sakura made a face. "Of course I did." "I've been gone for only a short time." "Speaking of time," Sakura said, "how long were you standing back there?" "I've got a better question," Li said in a shaky voice, "how long has she been filming us?" and abruptly let go of Sakura. "Awww, no fair Li-kun, that was a great scene." Tomoyo pouted as she continued to film the now blushing couple.  
  
In the car: "The car wasn't really necessary," Li said, "I owe you a lot of favors already. I don't know how to repay you." "It's all right Li-kun. It's better than hiring a cab and besides," Tomoyo reached into a compartment, "I got extra tape here." "Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed at the sight of the tape. "You ought to know by now, Sakura-chan. In situations like this I never run out of tape." Tomoyo smiled. "You sure are ready for anything." Li observed as he rested his cheek on his hand while gazing out the window. "I really missed this place." Sakura held Li's free hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You won't miss it anymore, now that you're here." and Sakura rested her head on Li's shoulder. Meanwhile Tomoyo kept on filming them. Sakura was absolutely beautiful Tomoyo thought as Sakura nestled herself closer to Li. She sighed thinking how lucky her best friend is. Hearing Tomoyo sigh, the couple looked at Tomoyo and upon seeing the video camera focused at them they separated. "C'mon that was a great scene." Tomoyo pouted.  
  
In Li's apartment: "There. All done." Sakura said as she finished hanging some clothes in the closet. "Same here." Tomoyo said, closing a drawer. "Thanks for helping but you shouldn't have." Li said as they sat on the sofa. "I could've done it myself." "What kind of friends are we if we didn't help out?" Tomoyo reasoned. "Besides, we started it so we may as well go all the way." Sakura added. Li smiled weakly at Sakura. "Um, is something wrong, Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "No, you just reminded me of something." Li rose from his seat. "I better help Wei." Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other as Li went to the kitchen. "Was it something I said?" Sakura asked, puzzled. Tomoyo just shrugged her shoulders. After a few moments, Li and Wei appeared carrying trays of tea and cookies. "Tea is served." Wei said as he and Li placed the trays on the table. Li sat down beside Sakura. "Please try the tea. We made it extra special for you." Li proposed as he offered the teacups to Tomoyo and Sakura. They decided to taste. "Mmm. This is great." Sakura said happily as she took another sip. "Yes, it's really good. Thank you very much." Tomoyo said. "Not at all my dear." Wei replied as he took the empty trays back to the kitchen. Li smiled as he watched his friends enjoy the tea. "I'm glad you like it. It's the least we could offer after what you've done for us." "It's nothing Shaoran-kun. You would've done the same thing for us." Sakura replied. "Yeah, I would." Li smiled. " Hey, why don't you try the cookies? They're good to." Sakura and Tomoyo each took a cookie and tried it. "It's delicious!" Sakura exclaimed as she eyed the cookies. "It's unlike any I've tasted before. Did you make them Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "No, Mei-lin did." Li replied. "Really? That's amazing." Sakura said. "She has greatly improved." Tomoyo observed. "Well. you could say that." Li replied uneasily. Sakura noticed the sudden change in Li's tone. "What do you mean by that? Don't tell me she." "Exactly." "She ruined the whole kitchen?" Li nodded. Sakura fell back on her seat. "I can't believe it." "But she tried so hard and succeed in the end." Tomoyo said. "Yes she did, though I hesitated to bring some for fear of poisoning you." Li cracked. They all laughed hard. "I'm really glad to be back here." Li said. "You're not the only one." Sakura replied as she smiled sweetly at Li. then a question popped up in her mind. "Did you leave you home just so you could see me?" "That's one of the reasons. The other is that I feel that there is something I must do here." Li glanced at the wall clock. "Maybe you should go home now. It'll be dark soon." "You're right. It is getting late." Sakura replied. "Okay. See you, Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she and Sakura rose from their seats. "I'll see you two out." Li offered. "It's not necessary, Shaoran-kun. You rest and relax. You've had a rough day." Sakura said. "Okay. You take care of yourself." Li said. "You too." "C'mon Sakura-chan. Race you to the car." Tomoyo said as she grabbed her video camera and raced down the stairs. "Tomoyo-chan! Wait." Sakura exclaimed as she ran hastily after Tomoyo.  
  
Night has fallen in Tomoeda. In the Daidouji estate, inside Tomoyo's room: Tomoyo sat down on her bed, tape measure in one hand and a piece of fabric on the other. On the bed were fabrics of all colors, sewing equipment and an unfinished costume. She sighed in frustration, unable to finish the work at hand. She grabbed the costume and placed it on her lap. After threading a needle, she took a yellow piece of fabric and meticulously sewed it on the costume. Suddenly she grimaced in pain. Finding that the needle had pricked her finger, she reached for a band-aid to nurse her injured finger. Thinking to much of Sakura has rendered her incapable of working properly. Then something caught her eye. She slowly rose, the unfinished costume falling softly on the floor, and headed toward the window. Upon reaching it, she parted the curtains and gazed at the night sky. "What a beautiful view!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she looked upon the garden illuminated by the moonlight. She then thought of Sakura and sighed heavily. A shooting star streaked across the sky. Seeing it she thought of making a wish. She shook her head, trying to erase the thought but couldn't help it. "I guess one little wish wouldn't hurt." She looked up to the night sky and said her piece. "Oh, Sakura-chan. I wish you were here so I could share this moment with you."  
  
In Sakura's home: The family has finished dinner and Sakura is busy washing the dishes. "So, how was your day, hun?" Fujitaka asked. "I had a great day, dad." Sakura replied happily. "Well, you have been smiling all night." Fuji observed. "How was your day, son?" Touya made a long face. "With Li back in town, don't expect me to have a great day." Sakura stopped what she was doing and frowned at her brother. "What is it that you have against him?" "I don't like him one bit." Touya replied. "You will if you get to know him better." Sakura reasoned. Touya smirked at his sister. "Yeah right." Sakura frowned even more and approached her brother. "Why can't you just get along with him?" Sakura yelled. "Now, now, stop the arguing." Fuji intervened. "Sakura is right. Li seems to be a nice boy. Why not get along with him?" Touya headed for the stairs and stopped. "When cows could fly and my hair turns green that's the time I'll be nice to him. Until then." He didn't finish and just went up his room. After washing the dishes, Sakura went up to her room, closed her door and flopped on her bed. Keroberus flew lazily out of the drawer looking tired and agitated. "Oh, sorry for waking you up, Kero-chan." Sakura apologized upon seeing him. " Uh, what's with the long face?" "Li's back, isn't he?" Keroberus asked in an annoyed voice. "Yes he is." Sakura replied happily. "How did you know?" "You're pretty loud down there." Sorry about that. Big brother got into a fit. I'll never understand why he hates Shaoran-kun so much." Sakura related. Keroberus made no response. "Wait. Don't tell me." Sakura started. "Oh no! Not you too!" "I guess your brother and I got have something in common after all." Keroberus observed. Sakura threw a pillow at him. "Don't spoil my day any more than it is, Kero-chan." "I don't intend to," Keroberus replied, "Your big brother already did a great job at it." Sakura ignored Keroberus and just stared at the ceiling. Then she remembered something. "Kero-chan, back in the airport, I had a dream. I paid little attention to it but." "You should pay more attention to your dreams, Sakura. You should know that by now." Keroberus interrupted. "But the dream I had made no sense to it." "You and only you can solve the riddles of your dreams. Sometimes they mean nothing but at other times they foretell of something to come. Only you can uncover their meaning." Keroberus replied lazily as he flew toward the window. "I bet Yue is looking up right now." Sakura went toward the window as well and gazed at the night sky. There, shining bright, a full moon. She could feel the freezing wind. Again she could see the scarf lapping in the wind. She can feel the shadow's cold embrace. "Kero-chan?" Sakura looked back to that Keroberus wasn't there anymore. She looked inside the drawer and found Keroberus fast asleep. "I'll find it out for myself." Sakura said to herself as she grabbed her key and raced down the stairs. She was hastily putting on her roller blades when her father saw her. "Where are you going, Sakura?" Fuji asked. "Outside." Sakura replied as she went out the door. "Night skating?" Fuji asked to himself. Sakura was about to leave when a familiar car drove by. "Oh, Sakura-chan. Good timing." Tomoyo said as she stepped out the car. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I wanted to give you something." Tomoyo replied as she reached in the car. Sakura shook her head. "It'll have to wait, Tomoyo-chan. Can you take me to Penguin Park?" "Huh, Penguin Park? Sure, but why?" "I think something will happen." "Well c'mon, let's go." Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura and semi-dragged her to the car.  
  
Moments later they arrive at their destination. "I'll give you a call, okay?" Tomoyo said to the chauffer. The chauffer nodded then drove off. She then turned to Sakura looking a bit sad and disappointed. "It's too bad I wasn't able to finish your costume." Then Tomoyo brightened up as she focused the camera on Sakura. "But you still look beautiful, with or without a costume." Sakura paid little attention to the camera as she looked around Penguin Park. Then she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see- "Whoa! A bit jumpy, are we?" "Shaoran-kun, what're you doing here?" Sakura asked. Li crossed his arms. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Anyway, I felt being drawn here. I'm sure something's coming up, and I intend to find out what." Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to shake. "What's happening?" Sakura asked in fright. "Let's get out of here." Li said as he jumped away, carrying Sakura and Tomoyo. A towering mass of earth stood menacingly before them. "A golem!" Li exclaimed. The golem took massive strides toward Li and Sakura throwing punches at them. They jumped away at a substantial distance from the golem. Sakura drew a card and brought the end of her baton at it. "Woody card!" The wood sprite unleashed a barrage of strong hardy braches determined to pierce the earthy mass. The golem, however, shifted all its hardest elements to the surface, armoring itself. The wood sprite's attack proved futile against the stony cuirass. Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise. "It didn't work!" Tomoyo continued to film them from a safe distance. She watched in disbelief as the wood card's attack failed. "Oh no! Sakura-chan, what're you going to do?" The golem retracted its armor and moved towards them. "Woody card! Again!" "No! It won't work that way." Li said. Then he remembered something. "Sakura, try mowing it down with the wind card." "Okay." Sakura drew another card. "Windy card!" The windy card lashed out at the golem binding it and eroding the exposed parts. "Yes! It's working!" Sakura cheered. "Wait, something is happening." Li observed. Li was right. The golem once again shifted its hard elements, armoring itself. "Not again!" Still hammered by the windy card, the golem slowly moved toward. Though protected by, the golem showed signs of depletion very evident from the exposed eroded parts. It sacrificed a chunk of itself as it flung a boulder toward Li and Sakura. 'Look out!" Li yelled. They dodged the boulder but to their horror for now it headed straight for-  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura screamed. Tomoyo saw the boulder headed for her but was nailed to the spot, frozen in fear. Inable to run, unable to scream, Tomoyo shut her eyes and waited for it to happen. All Sakura and Li could do was watch helplessly. The projectile struck the earth mercilessly creating a thunderous crash. Sakura drops on her knees, her eyes filling with tears. Her lips quivered, her mouth felt dry. "Tomoyo-chan." "Don't worry. She's safe." Li said as he looked up.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness. She could feel a cool refreshing breeze, a soft fabric than caressed her cheek and the warmth of being in someone's arms. She looked up and gazed at a pair of warm dark eyes that gazed back at her. They alighted near the slide and were greeted by- "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled happily as she embraced her best friend. Tomoyo embraced her as well, not sure of what happened to her. "Let's not celebrate yet." Li said as he brandished his sword. Tomoyo looked back to see her savior, a dark haired ninja, draw his sword, ready to fight. He stretched forth his hand to Li, showing off a clenched fist. Li understood. "Okay. Let's see what you got." The golem took massive strides toward the ninja. The ninja dashed toward his opponent as well, preparing to engage in combat. The golem threw punches repeatedly but hit nothing but air. "He's too quick to be hit." Sakura observed. "It's gonna take more than speed to beat that thing." Li commented. Suddenly, the ninja adopted a stance, and produced illusions of him. The illusions ran and jumped around the golem. The golem targeted every last illusion until none was left. The real ninja struck from above, embedding his sword in the golem's back. "Impressive. He hit it at close range." Sakura said. Li shook his head. "It's not effective, hitting it like that." Suddenly, sparks escaped from the golem as the sword vibrated rapidly. And if that wasn't enough, the ninja sprinted for his sword, then made a forceful jerk, cutting it in half. Slowly the golem pulled itself together, much to Li's disbelief. "That move was powerful. Can't anything stop it?" Sakura drew out another card. "Out of the way!" she shouted at the ninja who complied by leaping out the way. "Freeze card!" The freeze card lashed at the golem imprisoning it in a frozen cage. Slowly the cold took its toll as the golem disintegrated. They watched as the last piece fell to the ground. "You did it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered as she ran toward Sakura. "I guess I did." Sakura replied. She gazed warmly at the dark haired girl's face and smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe." "It's all thanks to him." Tomoyo said. They all looked back to see the ninja wasn't there anymore. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Tomoyo asked aloud as she looked around. "He couldn't have just vanished." "He's a ninja. Ninjas are good at vanishing." Li said. "I haven't had a chance to thank him." Tomoyo said. "That's not important right now. We better get you home." Sakura said.  
  
Moments later, the car arrived to pick Tomoyo up. "Let us drop you off at your home, Li-kun." Tomoyo said. "No thanks. I want to stay here a little longer." Li declined. "Okay. If you say so. C'mon Sakura-chan." "Okay." Sakura replied as she got in the car. "You sure you don't want a lift?" Tomoyo asked again. Li nodded. "Go on ahead." "Okay. See you tomorrow." Tomoyo said. "Take care, Shaoran-kun" Sakura waved as the car drove off. Li stared into the vast night sky. "Who was he? And what is going on?" he asked to himself. All he got was the chirping of crickets and a refreshing breeze. "I'll find out who he is."  
  
In a dark room. The windows opened silently as a shadowy figure slipped by. He then set his sword on a table nearby. Sweat drops occasionally fell to the floor as he breathed deep. "So, how was the battle?" a voice asked. He slowly removed his scarf, letting it fall softly on the floor. "Pathetic." he replied. "Wasn't much of a battle." "Not even a work out?" He just nodded in response. "And yet you had to use your Disintegrator technique to finish it off." He cocked a brow. "I was trained to finish off all enemies quickly and efficiently." He could hear a light chuckle. "Yes indeed." he replied. "I taught you well." The ninja made no response. "What do you think about the Card captor? Do you think she's capable of capturing the Raze?" The ninja smirked. "You know so much why ask me?" He heard another chuckle. "She's that strong huh? This is getting interesting." 


End file.
